


just the way you are

by languish



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Breeding Kink, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languish/pseuds/languish
Summary: Joe drinks in the sight of his husband, naked and pregnant and waiting for him on their bed. “This is a good look for you,” Joe says. He kisses Rami’s rounded belly in awe. He doesn’t think he’ll ever stop being amazed at the gift Rami has given him.Rami looks pleased. He beckons Joe close for a kiss. “I like having your baby inside me,” he whispers.





	just the way you are

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [fill me up with desire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607497) by [sweetillusion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetillusion/pseuds/sweetillusion). 



> Inspired by sweetillusion's fic "fill me up with desire". I read it and couldn't get this concept out of my mind. If anything sounds familiar, it's because I borrowed from that fic for inspiration.

Joe runs his hands over Rami’s skin tenderly. Rami has filled out a little in his hips and thighs. There’s a new curve to his chest and backside as well. It’s a delicate change. An alluring one too. It shows off the new life Rami has inside him. Rami’s stomach is round and full and the most beautiful sight Joe has ever seen. At seven months pregnant, Rami is glowing with happiness. He looks good like this, his stomach heavy and swollen with their baby.

Joe drinks in the sight of his husband, naked and pregnant and waiting for him on their bed. “This is a good look for you,” Joe says. He kisses Rami’s rounded belly in awe. He doesn’t think he’ll ever stop being amazed at the gift Rami has given him.

Rami looks pleased. He beckons Joe close for a kiss. “I like having your baby inside me,” he whispers.

Joe presses his hand against Rami’s stomach. He cups his hard cock with his other hand. Swipes a thumb across the head to smear precome onto his fingers. Rami watches him with eager eyes as Joe rubs those fingers across Rami’s belly. “You should stay pregnant forever,” Joe says. “You’d look good always round and heavy with my babies.”

Rami moans, eyes dilating with lust. “Do it,” he says. He scoots back against the bed. His cock is hard and leaking against the bottom of his belly. He spreads his legs until Joe can see his slick hole. It’s an invitation. Joe doesn’t dare turn it down.

“Do what?” Joe asks, climbing onto the bed. He wraps his hands around each of Rami’s ankles and pulls him forward. Rami’s cock bounces at the movement and he gasps in surprise. The sight of Rami’s pregnant belly wet from the precome of his cock makes Joe achingly hard.

“Get me pregnant again,” Rami breathes. He sighs in pleasure when Joe pushes open his thigh and exposes his hole. Rami is already wet and ready for him, his hole fluttering when Joe pushes two fingers inside. Joe pumps them in and out twice. Rami whines when he stops. Joe pats his hip apologetically.

“I want to take you from behind,” Joe says. “That okay?”

Rami nods, suddenly breathless. He pushes himself up and then slowly turns around to get on his hands and knees. Joe can see Rami’s belly hanging low underneath him. He looks beautiful like this. Joe kisses Rami’s hip. He kneels behind him and slowly enters him from behind. Rami’s already moaning before Joe’s even bottomed out. 

“Being pregnant has made you slutty,” Joe says. It’s true. Rami’s sex drive kicked in overtime ever since he became pregnant. He mouths off during sex more often now too. Asking Joe to breed him and make him his. Joe won’t ever deny how much it turns him on. “You love being filled like this. Already pregnant and wanting another one to keep you permanently full.”

“Yes,” Rami says. He pushes back against Joe, trying to take him deeper. He’s so eager.

Joe doesn’t move at first. He settles onto his knees and gets comfortable. Rami whines and wriggles beneath him. Joe grunts as he presses his chest to Rami’s back and wraps an arm around Rami to pull him back against Joe’s chest. Rami lets out a surprised gasp that quickly turns to a groan when he realizes the angle the new position provides. It benefits both of them. Rami can take Joe in deeper and it allows Joe to splay one hand over Rami’s belly protectively. He likes this position the best. He can watch Rami bounce on his cock while keeping a hand on his swollen, baby heavy stomach. He likes touching Rami’s stomach during sex. Rami likes Joe caressing it even more.

“Come on, darling,” he murmurs. “Show me how much you want it.”

Joe’s other hand is on Rami’s hip for purchase. His fingers dig in hard as Rami slides down his length. Rami sets his own pace and Joe lets him. He looks gorgeous as he fucks himself on Joe’s cock. 

“So good for me. So beautiful,” he says. Joe keeps rubbing his hand over Rami’s belly as he thrusts into him. Seven months and he’s still in awe that they made this happen. “Look what we made together.”

“We’re having a baby,” Rami gasps. His head lolls back onto Joe’s head. He already looks far gone with desire. He never lasts long these days. His body is so sensitive. 

“Yeah, we’re having a baby. And after we have this one, I’ll fuck you until your stomach starts to grow heavy again.”

Rami keens at that. His eyes flutter shut and he nods desperately. Joe tightens the arm he has around Rami’s midsection, keeping him firmly seated on his cock. He feels so warm and tight inside. So perfect. Like he was made just for Joe. 

He’s as pretty as a picture. Joe can’t see beyond Rami’s belly, but he knows Rami’s cock is hard and red. That he’ll come any second. There’s probably come already smeared and glistening against the curve of his belly. For good measure, Joe slides his hand from Rami’s belly to check. Sure enough, his hand comes way slick with come. He moves his hand up Rami’s chest, rubbing the come in as he goes. Rami’s breath hitches as he zones in on Joe’s path.

Rami’s nipples are sensitive and sore. Slightly puffy and definitely tender. It’s his body preparing to give birth and Joe finds it incredibly erotic. Joe flicks one of his nipples lightly and Rami wails. His body goes rigid and he starts to come. He sprays ropes of come across his large, full belly. He’s limp afterward. Joe teases his other nipple just to be fair and smiles when Rami shudders. 

It’s almost enough to make Joe come. He decides that he doesn’t want to do it like this, however. He adjusts his arm around Rami’s midsection and rolls them onto their side. He makes sure Rami’s laying on his left side. It’s the best position for him at this stage of his pregnancy. Rami is pliant enough that he lets Joe move him as he wants. He whimpers when Joe keeps slowly thrusting into him. Joe can feel himself getting close. When he knows he’s about to come, he keeps one hand pressed against Rami’s semen slick stomach. 

Joe doesn’t want to move afterward. When he starts to slide out of Rami, he’s stopped by Rami’s hand on his arm. “Not yet,” Rami says. His eyes are closed but he looks happy.

“You okay?” Joe asks worriedly. After everything, his concern for Rami and the baby is first and foremost. 

“Yeah,” Rami says. “I just want to feel you inside me awhile longer.”

Joe sighs in relief. “I can do that. I’d do anything for the man giving birth to our child.”

Rami smiles. “I know.”


End file.
